evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Specter Theatre
The Specter Theatre is an abandoned 19th century mansion-like opera theatre located in Angel Grove, California that was recently bewitched by the crafty Rita Repulsa to be a deadly trap to hold the Power Rangers prisoners and allow her dozen revived monsters to destroy them here for good. It is one of many locations in the Power Rangers universe. Located in downtown Angel Grove, this once exquisite theater is closed down due to unspecified reasons (presumably bankruptcy or the public's lack of interest) for many years. After Rita Repulsa's return to her Moon Palace from her brief exile by her former master and later husband Lord Zedd. she ordered her alien alchemist Finster at his laboratory within the palace to go on 2 tasks: First assignment to conduct a love potion so she can use it on the evil galactic sorcerer during his "Centennial Recharge" at the palace's Rejuvenation Chamber in order for Zedd to madly fall in love for Rita upon his full recharge. The first task was complete, allowing the nasty space witch to wed her former master and retake the Moon Palace. Second assignment to go to the Power Rangers' Command Center to reprogram their robot friend Alpha 5 to teleport the fighting teenage superhero team to a sorcerous trap set up by Rita. The final task was a success with the gentle Alpha 5 who was only growing flowers on some nearby ground outside the Command Center, was quickly being held by the Putty Patrol with Finster inserting a personality-altering computer disk into Alpha's back before he and the Putties magically teleported themselves back to the Moon Palace. Once Alpha 5's programming was corrupted, whereupon his inner rage consumed his central processor, he then use the Command Center's technology to send the Rangers to the old Specter Theatre. Aside from their costumes they are in, the Rangers had no powers upon their unwanted entry into the Specter Theatre. They soon began realizing upon exploring the theatre that the building was a trap by Rita Repulsa (with the staircase pillars with sad clown face-shaped orbs on them were turning magically turning each time they entered a room). They soon were quickly confronted and attacked by revived 10 monsters that were one of the Power Rangers' many enemies defeated and even destroyed in the past. The monsters filling this creepy "playhouse" were Grumblebee, Invenusable Flytrap, Snizzard, Robogoat, Dramole, Eye Guy, Soccadillo, Peckster, Saliguana, Rhinoblaster. This trap for the Power Rangers would designed be a wedding to the newly-wed supervillain couple Rita Repulsa the Empress of Evil and Lord Zedd the Emperor of Evil. The Power Rangers managed to escape once through a cave under the Specter heatre, but were transported back by corrupted Alpha 5 during a battle with Peckster and Rhinoblaster. As almost all of the other monsters were attending Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's wedding at the Moon Palace's Command Chamber on the planet Earth's moon, the Power Rangers easily escaped the Specter Theatre again by trapping Rhinoblaster and Peckster in a net and escaping through the cave once more. The Rangers are just able to reach the Command Center in spite of constant and repeated monster attacks that befell them and the creepy Specter Theatre that is now left again to rot and unused. Billy Cranston the Blue Ranger is able to pull the evil disc out of Alpha, immediately restoring him to normal and removing him of any memory of being evil. Once Zordon is restored and their powers are replenished, the Rangers summon the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord to deal with the monsters as Zedd makes them grow. One by one, each monster is destroyed, and soon Zedd and Rita find themselves acting like a true married couple as they bicker and argue over who is in charge in their relationship. Trivia *The theater's exterior architecture is based on the Youkai Army Corps' creepy Youkai Mansion from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. *Zordon said the old Specter Theatre is some kind of a vortex but that has never been proven. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Prisons